High intensity arc discharge devices, particularly those of the short arc variety, are designed for operation in a particular physical orientation, usually with the arc column either vertically or horizontally disposed. Failure to operate the device in its design mode usually leads to poor lamp maintenance and shortened life. This facet of these devices presents a burden upon ultimate users thereof to design equipment for a particular device orientation. It would be an advance in the art to provide a high intensity arc discharge device which could be employed in any physical orientation.